How To Kill An Angel
by fallensidhe
Summary: Ginny is being abused by Harry and is saved by Draco. They develop a friendship that could possibly turn into more... this is my first story so please review Disclaimer: I don't own any of the charactors or places, they all belong to J.K Rowling
1. Save Me

_How To Kill An Angel _

She didn't want to feel anything. No, she wished to become numb to the pain, all that young Ginevra Weasley wanted to do was simply disappear into the nothingness that she felt inside. She wanted to just curl up into a little ball and cease to be, every breath she took sent waves of agony straight into her soul. She would have given him everything that she had to give; he only had but to ask. She had trusted him, confided in him the things that no other human being knew; her worst nightmares. And he had betrayed her. She had spent so much time waiting for him, six years of hoping, praying and dreaming that he would finally notice her. Now look where it had gotten her,

Ginny had wanted him for so long that she was blinded to the person that he truly was, though his true colors had come through when she had caught him cheating on her and he decided to inform her that if she was enough to please him then he wouldn't be forced to seek the attention elsewhere. Bastard. Even then, after he had said those cruel words to her, she forgave him. After that he had promised to be faithful to her, apologized for the things that he had said. Then it started, he started being overly possessive and controlling, treating Ginny as if she were nothing but a piece of property.

When Ginny finally stood up to him and told him that he couldn't keep treating her this way, that she wasn't his property and that it was over, He had struck her hard across the face then slammed her against the wall screamed at her that she must have been fooling herself, she was indeed his property, she had shown him that the day she threw herself at him like the pathetic piece of worthless shit that she was. At that point and time, she was ripped from the wall by her hair and shoved towards the mirror where he then continued to scream at her about how worthless she was and how he was the only one who pitted her enough to even allow her to be with him, because he was the only one who would ever want her, and that no one could ever love her like he did. At that time, he threw her to the ground and kicked her in the side while screaming things that Ginny could not recall due to the great amount of pain that she was in. Sobbing and begging for him to stop he finally did and, crouched down next to her and whispered ever so softly that she looked like shit and to clean herself up. He promised to return and if her appearance wasn't acceptable he promised that he would make her pay for it . And with that he arose and simply walked from that room as if nothing, nothing at all had happened…

Ginny could taste her own blood in her mouth. She struggled to keep herself upright for she was extremely dizzy. He must have hit her head hard because there was a throbbing pain in her temple worse than any headache she had ever experienced, everything was blurry and she couldn't think straight, though one thing was clear, she needed to get away, run before he comes back or things would be much worse for her, She no longer knew what he would or wouldn't do, he wasn't the person she remembered. She staggered to the door, and as soon as she was out she started running. Where? She didn't care at the moment, all Ginny cared about was putting as much distance between herself and Harry as possible.

Yes, Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, the chosen one, the savior of the wizarding world, was the one who was causing her so much pain, both emotional and physical. The things he had said to her left her dumbfounded. Who was this man? He definitely wasn't who she had thought he was, who he used to be so long ago. Ginny felt as if her entire world had fallen apart and she couldn't bear it, maybe that was why she was running.

Ginny ran through corridor after corridor, not paying much attention to where she was going, when she ran straight into something. 'Of coarse' she thought, just my luck, all she wanted was to get away, Harry would be coming for her soon. If her senses had been about her she would have realized that two strong arms held her, keeping her from falling to the ground. She was of a singular mind frame, run. Then the 'something' spoke. " Merlin what happened to you?" Ginny looked up startled, she knew that voice, she met his concerned eyes, grey, she also knew those eyes.

Draco Malfoy stood in front of her, his arms were the ones keeping her from falling to the cold, hard ground. In his voice she could hear true concern that matched the look in his eyes. Suddenly Ginny remembered what he was keeping her from, she needed to get away, quickly she slid out of Draco's grasp, her chest heaving her eyes full of unshed tears threatening to spill over and then she started to run Ginny only made it about two or three steps before her legs gave out from under her she started to fall, she braced herself for the crash, but it never came. Draco had caught her again. Ginny tried to slip out of his arms, but he only held her tighter. Finally she gave up, having secretly hoped that her sad attempt would fail.

Draco held her to him and she sobbed openly in his chest finally giving in and letting the tears come. Draco made no attempt to stop her or pull away, instead he held her tighter, hugging her to his body, he leaned down and whispered words of comfort in her ear, and it calmed her.

By this time Ginny's legs were much too weak to support her, but it didn't matter, Draco was holding her up, somewhere deep inside her she knew that he wouldn't let her fall. Why he was doing this? She didn't know. Then she heard his voice, the voice she dreaded to hear, Harry. He was coming their way. Ginny looked up at Draco with frightened eyes, she whispered one word not trusting her voice to manage more than that "please" Draco seemed to understand what she was asking, nodding he gently picked her up and carried her behind a statue of a dragon, he set her down making sure to help her to the ground and lean against the wall. "Stay here." he instructed her. Then he disappeared.

Potter rounded the corner his eyes searching, he was talking to himself in a low voice but Draco could hear. "Where is she? That little bitch is going to pay when I find her." Harry hadn't noticed Draco standing there until he spoke. You know, talking to yourself is a sure sign of insanity right? The war really fucked you up didn't it Potter?" he said in a taunting manner. "Shut the fuck up Malfoy!" Quirking a brow at this sad attempt of a retort that was thrown his way (Harry might as well have said "oh yeah? But still..."), a sly smile crept across his aristocratic features as Draco then spoke. "Might I ask who you're looking for? Who this uh… 'little Bitch' is?" He inquired and Harry threw him a look of distaste. "None of your goddamned business…" He snapped. "Oh my, my! A bit touchy aren't we? The words of a scored…. Well, whatever you are, after all, what kind of a woman wouldn't throw themselves at The-Boy-Who-Lived?" Harry didn't look all too pleased with this comment, but before he had a chance to say something in return to Draco the blonde haired man spoke once more as he glanced at his watch. "Well now…It's -past- curfew…I'm going to be forced to ask you to return to your… common room. I mean, after all, I am head-boy and as such, I'm honor bound to keep students in line. Also, considering the fact of the time, grace period has come and gone. So Potter, congratulations are in order I see. You will be joining a slew of other first years in the Potions room at seven p.m. for detention." Upon hearing this, boy-wonder's eyes locked upon the form that stood before him and a rather strange smile formed upon his face. "You know…I wouldn't act so high and mighty if I were you. And thankfully, I'm not." Draco looked at him and chuckled. "Now, whatever do you mean by that?" He said in an almost sing-song voice to Harry. Which further infuriated the man and through gritted teeth he spoke once more to Draco.

"You spoke of the war… Although you 'claimed' to be on our side, Merlin knows that you played for them as well. You're just like your fucking father." Draco unmoved by this notion simply quirked a brow. "Honestly? Really? Woooow. I never would have guessed! Damn…" Draco said and raised a hand to his chin in an inquisitive manor as he glanced at the statue to be sure of Ginny's safety. "You had better watch your step Malfoy.." Harry warned. Draco simply smirked

"Oh, now we're resorting to making threats are we?" Draco said in a bored voce "anything else?" This infuriated Harry even more, his face turned as red as a tomato. Before Harry had the chance to respond though, the unmistakable meow that belonged to Mrs. Norris sounded close by followed by the voice of Filch saying something to it. Harry straightened and said "Well, I've got to get back anyway, but mark my words Malfoy, this is far from over!"

Draco shrugged and smirking said "Enjoy detention Potter." Harry glared at him before stalking away in a huff. Draco watched him disappear around the corner before turning and striding over to the statue where Ginny waited. She was trembling visibly, when she met his eyes though, there was a look of relief and amazement in her brown eyes, she smiled slightly. "Can you hang in there for just a little longer? Filch is coming this way, as soon as he's gone, we'll get out of here." Ginny nodded and he disappeared again. Ginny heard him briefly converse with Filch and the sound of his retreating footsteps, then he appeared once more. Taking her hand he helped her to stand, steadying her when she wobbled, and placing a arm around her waist for support led her through the corridors and through a door she did not recognize.

The room was sheer elegance, the walls a color of a soft winter's eve, the blue meshing beautifully with the subtle grays. "And after all this time… I thought that your room would be green…" Ginny said softly as she released his hand and began to look about the private quarters that only a head boy or head girl would have.

"One would think…" Draco responded and sat himself in an oversized chair. His silver eyes watched Ginny quietly, studying her every move, calculating her next movement and a soft smile came to his face and he spoke softly. "So you've pictured my room? What else have you pictured?" A royal flush came over Ginny's face, she turned ever so slowly to face him and she quirked a brow. "Well…. Allow me to tell you…That it has -nothing- to do with you…" She said coyly. "Oh? It hasn't? Then who? Po-"

At that exact moment, Ginny charged over and stood before him, they didn't stand eye to eye and that didn't quite make her happy. So climbing upon either arm of the chair and looked down on him, before becoming suddenly woozy and falling, only to have strong arms catch her once more. "You know… You can't keep doing things like that." Draco said and Ginny narrowed her eyes. "Shove it." She snapped as best she could and the man smiled. "I'm sorry… Forgive me?" He said and Ginny looked at him oddly and spoke softly.

"Did the great Draco Malfoy just apologize and ask for forgiveness?" She said and he chuckled.

"Well… The war has changed all of us." He replied and picked her up, walked to the couch where he laid her down and looked at her injures. Sighing he rose once more and walked to a small cabinet where he pulled out a vile then walked back over to her, sat beside her and offered it to her. "Drink." He said softly, and Ginny, a bit confused looked at the bottle, then at him. "Trust me… Just drink." He said and removed the cork and looked at her. So, in watching the sincerity in his eyes she put it to her lips and smiled. "Bottoms up." the potion slid easily down her throat a warming feeling came over her, and the pain in her head lessened considerably. "Thank you" Ginny whispered. "Where else are you hurt? I'm fairly good at healing but if your injuries are severe then I can't do much to help, I'm guessing that you don't want to go to the infirmary because they would ask too many questions, correct?" Ginny nodded and lowered her eyes in shame, Draco placed a hand under her chin and lifted her eyes to meet his once more.

"Listen to me, what.. What Potter did...That is in NO way your fault, you know that right?" Ginny nodded, her body agreed, but her eyes told the lie. Praying that Draco didn't read to far into it he smiled and got up and walked away.

Scratching his head he turned around he then pointed a finger straight in the air "IDEA!" then suddenly his hand fell "I forgot…" Ginny simply laughed at him. That was the point after all to make her laugh, he had succeeded in that. Draco pointed at her with a smile "I win!" Ginny looked puzzled at this "huh?" she said greatly confused. "Who are you and what have you done with Malfoy?" He smirked at her "Draco is currently on vacation in Italy so I, his nicer twin, am filling in for him until he returns," he joked, Ginny chuckled at this, then Draco turned to look at her seriously "Like I said the war has changed us all."


	2. Goodnight Dragon

How To Kill An Angel Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

If someone had told Ginny a week ago that she would be lying down in Draco Malfoy's room having a civilized conversation with him, she would have told them that they were off their rocker, that it was entirely impossible for him to be a decent person. Yet here she was.

"So your entire family plays Quidditch?" Draco asked her while rummaging through what appeared to be a medicine cabinet of some sort.

"Yeah, well you know me, Ron, Fred, and George do. Charlie played seeker when he went to school, and my oldest brother Bill was keeper. Come to think of it Percy was the only one who never played, I think he was too busy worrying about cauldron bottom thickness and playing the Minister's lapdog to even know what fun was." Ginny stated, the last part coming out slightly bitter.

"So I take it you don't get along with Percy very well do you?" Draco asked. Ginny shook her head, "Not since he betrayed us, no."

Draco now had closed the cabinet having found what he was looking for. He had bandages and ointments in his arms as well as a few potions. He walked over to her and setting the items on the side table, he knelt next to where she was laying. He decided that the subject of her brother was still a sore one and it would be best not to press the issue and checked her injuries. Ginny had three broken ribs on her right side, an ugly looking gash on the left side of her forehead, as well as a minor concussion. Her injuries could have been a lot worse, and thankfully Draco had the means to heal her properly. "I'm going to need you to sit up Gin, can you do that?" at Ginny's nod he placed a hand under each of her elbows and helped her sit up, she winced in pain but continued to sit up, it was then that Draco noticed how close they were and how wonderful she smelled, like amber and vanilla, and how her eyes were not one color but three, Brown with flecks of green and gold, she reminded him of a Woodlyn Sprite. "I'm going to…umm, I need you to… uh, I have to…" Draco stuttered leaning back from her and breaking the look. Ginny quirked a brow at him and shook her head.

"You need to wrap my ribs and need me to lift my shirt enough for you to do that right?" She asked. Draco cleared his throat and regained his composure.

"Yeah." Ginny lifted her shirt as much as she could before she hissed in pain. Her broken ribs and bruising were preventing her from lifting further. "Draco, I need you to lift this, I can't." She told him, Draco nodded and gently and carefully inched her shirt up higher. He now noticed all the bruising up and down her sides. He couldn't understand how anyone would want to hurt Ginny this way. In truth they weren't exactly the best of friends but that didn't mean that he wished her harm. In fact, he respected this fiery woman who had the guts to stand up to an abusive boyfriend.

Draco applied the ointment to her bruised ribs as gently as he could and did a few mending spells to reset the breaks. He carefully wrapped her torso giving her needed support until her ribs were fully healed. Draco then helped Ginny lay back onto the couch and conjured up a nice mug of hot tea for her "Thank you," She said carefully taking the mug "For everything."

Draco smiled down at her and went about putting the ointments back into his cabinet. Ginny quietly sipped her tea all the while thinking about what she had just been through. Just the thought of being anywhere near Harry Potter made her shudder in fear. Draco must have noticed this because he came and sat down beside her. Draco remained silent, waiting for Ginny to make the first move to speak. If she wanted to talk to him about what was going on inside her mind then she would in her own time. He wasn't about to try and force anything out of her. "Draco..?" she started quietly, "why did you… I mean you hate me right? So why would you want to…why did you help me?" she finally got out. Draco chuckled slightly, at her distress at fumbling for the words to ask him why he was helping her. To tell the truth, Draco wasn't quite sure himself.

The Malfoy's and the Weasley's had always hated each other, since well, before he could remember. Draco remembered his father's words to him "The Weasley's are Blood Traitor scum, Draco, they don't deserve to be Pure Bloods." All his life Draco had been taught that being Pure Blooded, rich and powerful were the most important things in life. That compassion for another was unacceptable and looked down upon. But Draco didn't want to be like his father in any way, worshiping a madman out of fear. Draco had always been expected to follow in his father's footsteps and become a Death Eater, a member of the Dark Lord's lapdogs. It was never something he wanted for himself, though he really had no choice in the matter, it was join or die. That was just the way things were.

Ginny looked over at Draco, she had always thought that he was nothing but a bully, destined to grow up to become just like his Death Eater father, that he didn't have a care in the world for anyone but himself. She was finding out that she was wrong. He had saved her, lied for her, and he had brought her to his room and was healing her wounds. None of this made sense to her, the person that she thought Draco Malfoy was wouldn't care if she was dying there on the bathroom floor, would have let Harry find her and done worse to her than he already had… he wouldn't have helped her, a lowlife Weasley. Never. Yet he had and she didn't understand, if there wasn't something in it for him then why? Not that she wasn't grateful to him, She was. She just hadn't expected him of all people to come to her rescue. Her entire world had turned itself upside down, and the only person on her side was someone that she never thought that she could trust. Could she trust him? Only time would tell.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not sure. All I know is that I wanted to help you, so I did." Draco answered simply.

"Thank you then" Ginny said with a small smile. Draco offered up a small smile of his own as well. They sat there in a surprisingly comfortable silence for a while before falling into an easy conversation, they talked like old friends. Joking and laughing into the wee hours of the morning. They found that they had more in common then they had ever imagined. Ranging from favorite ice cream (mint chocolate chip) to their favorite Quidditch teams. Ginny found that Draco had a great love for Dragons (seeing as it was in his name, Draco is Latin for dragon) and he was intrigued when Ginny told him of her brother Charlie in Romania that worked with dragons.

"He tames them" she explained and went about telling him tales of the dragons Charlie had told her about. Hours passed by and Ginny yawned with sudden or unrealized tiredness, Draco yawned as well and looked at his watch.

"Bloody hell, It's 4am!" Draco exclaimed upon seeing the time. Ginny's eyes widened and she checked her own Hand-me-down watch. It was indeed 4.

"I had better get going then, before I'm noticed to be gone." Ginny said with a hint of reluctance in her voice.

"You're right, we don't want any questions" Draco agreed. Yet he was reluctant to let her go. If Potter got his hands on her there was no telling what he would do next. She should be safe during the day, 'then I gave him detention for tonight, that'll keep him out of the way' he reasoned with himself.

"How are you feeling? Are you okay to walk? How's your head?" Draco asked

"I can walk Draco, I'm fine." At this, Draco helped Ginny to her feet

"Okay, but I'm still walking you to your commons room."

"Ok." she agreed, and so they walked. The corridors were quiet now; everyone was seemingly asleep, except for the ghosts. The pair walked quietly along the winding halls side by side to the Gryffindor Common Room. Stopping at the portrait of the Fat Lady Ginny turned to Draco with sudden fear in her eyes. "Draco, what am I going to do? I'm afraid…what if Harry…"

Draco placed a finger to her lips stopping her, "Shh," then dropping his finger from her lips he took her hand in his, his other hand tilting her face up to look in his eyes. "It's going to be alright Ginny. Potter wouldn't try anything during the day; it would be too risky for him. He wouldn't want to ruin his perfect reputation after all. And if you remember correctly I have him scheduled for detention this evening at 7, so he won't have the chance to get to you okay?" Ginny simply nodded, biting at her lip. "I promise you, you'll be fine."

Ginny wanted to tell him that she was strong, that he didn't have to protect her, but all she managed was a small "Ok." Draco tucked a fallen strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'll see you tomorrow, try and get some rest."

"I will. You too." With that Draco smiled at her, turned and started back down the hall. " Draco?" Ginny called to him.

Draco turned around; they were now about ten feet apart "yeah?"

"I know I've said this plenty, but Thank you."

"You're welcome, goodnight Red." He said with a smirk

"Goodnight Draco" She said with a smile. Then he was gone.

The Fat Lady was not at all happy about being awakened at such an hour and questioned Ginny about where she has been in a voice that sounded creepily like her mothers. Ginny apologized and told her that she had fallen asleep in the library studying and had just now awakened. The lie seemed to appease the portrait for she sighed and opened for her, all the while mumbling something like 'crazy kids' Ginny silently crept up to her dormitory and eased herself out of her clothes, into her pajamas and got into bed. She lay there thinking about the evening's events and soon her tears started to fall, silently she wept until she fell asleep.


	3. Am I Strong Enough?

How To Kill An Angel- chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

The next day dawned brightly, a little too bright in Ginny's opinion. She waited, pretending that she was still asleep, until all of her dorm mates had gone down to breakfast, before easing herself out of bed. Her ribs felt worlds better but she was still a little stiff. Ginny walked towards the mirror and gazed at her reflection. 'This is beginning to look like a pattern' she thought to herself. She looked terrible. Her eyes were red and puffy from her crying and they appeared to be hollow

and sunken. She felt like a zombie, her head throbbed and she felt sick. She gently unwrapped the bandages from her ribs, and placed them in her trunk, brushed her hair, got dressed and applied some make-up to cover up the circles under her eyes. Ginny gave her reflection a quick glance over, making sure she looked alive once more, took a deep breath then she made her way downstairs.

The Great Hall was crowded and noisy as usual and Ginny was glad for it. Maybe no one would notice her, which shouldn't have been too hard seeing as no one really noticed her anyway. She made her way to her table, sat down and served herself some toast, which was all that she felt her stomach could handle. She glanced over to the Slytherin table seeking out the unmistakable gray eyes that belonged to Draco Malfoy. She felt an overwhelming sense of gratitude to this seemingly cruel and horrible man. Draco met her eyes as if sensing her gaze and smiled slightly. They held eyes for a bit before Pansy's shrill voice caused Draco to look away.

"Drakie-poo, are you even listening to me?" Pansy said in a whiney voice

"Of coarse, Pansy" Draco answered tiredly. He met Ginny's gaze once more and rolled his eyes, telling her that he found Pansy's babbling tiresome and pointless. Ginny giggled slightly at this and continued to nibble on her toast.

Then Harry walked in, he was accompanied by Ron and Hermione of coarse. The three of them appeared to be in deep conversation, Ginny took this as a chance to escape; she stood and attempted to make her way unnoticed to the door. She would have made it, had it not been for Hermione, damned know-it-all!

"Hey Gin, where are you going off to in such a rush?"

This, of coarse, caused both Harry and Ron to notice her, they walked towards her and Harry leaned down to kiss her cheek, this made her heart race, and not in a good way. She tried desperately to act calm and not go completely ridged at his closeness, she fought to keep her breathing steady and hoped that she hadn't gone too pale. 'That's the last thing I need right now, to show him that I fear him' she thought furiously to herself. She tried to walk around him but Harry grabbed her arm, and held her in place. To everyone else, if they had bothered to look this would simply seem to them as a boyfriend greeting his girl, but it wasn't. Harry's eyes held a warning and his grip was painful on her arm, she would surely have a bruise there later.

Draco watched from his spot as Potter grabbed Ginny's arm, his hand automatically going to grip his wand, he was prepared to hex Potter into next week if necessary. Draco wasn't quite sure why he felt the desperate need to protect Ginny, but he couldn't deny it, so he went with it. Maybe it was because she was someone who his father would never approve of him protecting, someone who his father would consider as unclean and unworthy of breathing the same air as he did. Someone good and kind, something his father knew nothing about. Draco was careful to not draw attention to himself as he watched tense, waiting to see what Potter was going to do, see if Potter really was stupid enough to try and hurt Ginny in public.

"Harry, please let go." Ginny pleaded, desperately trying to keep the fear she was feeling out of her voice. "Merlin Harry, how can you just stand there and act as if things okay between us? Now, please let me go and leave me alone." Harry simply smiled and leaned down and whispered in her ear then in a quiet deadly voice.

"Now, why would I want to do that?" Harry's grip tightened even more and he pulled her closer so that he was towering over her.

"Alright Gin, show come gut's she thought to herself, and then she placed her hands on Harry's chest and pushed him away." Because I asked you to. Now let me go." This seemed to piss Harry off even more; for his eyes darkened and he latched on to her arm once more this time with so much force that Ginny had to fight to not cry out in pain

"I didn't say you could go."

"You really don't want to do this here do you? In front of everyone? After all you wouldn't want them to see you as anything other than perfect, right?" she smirked and once again pulled her arm out of his grasp. Harry stood speechless. "That's what I thought." and with a wave and a cute "bye" she was gone.

She left Harry with only one thought, "I'm going to make her pay for humiliating me like that" Ron turned to Harry with a bewildered look.

"What was that all about?"

Harry simply shrugged. "I have no idea."

Draco watched Ginny leave and stood a few minutes later to follow her and not look suspicious.

"Where are you going Drakey?" Pansy pouted

"I have some Head Boy duties to attend to," and then he walked out. He found Ginny leaning against the wall under the stairs, she was taking long deep breaths and her eyes were closed. "Do you have a death wish Weasley?"

Her eyes snapped open in fear but she visibly relaxed when she saw that it was him. "I guess so…" Draco didn't look pleased and she was afraid that he would berate her for her bold actions.

"The stunt you just pulled in there was incredibly stupid…" his voice softened and he smiled "and very brave."

"Look, I'm so… what?" now she was confused and Draco just smirked down at her

"Brave indeed. You told off Potter in front of the whole school." she could hear pride in his voice,

'he's proud of me?' she wondered, and then the reality dawned on her. And a great sense of dread passed through her like a knife

"Yeah. I did. But I'm sure as hell going to pay for it later, I really pissed him off. The look in his eyes was… I've never seen him look like that until last night; he's not even someone I recognize anymore. He's someone else entirely…"

"I know, I saw."

"What am I going to do? He'll find a way to make me pay and what if I can't stop him? What if I'm not strong enough?" She looked at the floor ashamed of her weakness and Draco took her chin in his hand and brought her face up once more to look at him.

"You don't give yourself enough credit. You can do this."

"How can you be so sure?" she asked doubtful.

"Because for some reason, I have faith in you, Weasley."

"Well at least one of us does."

The bell sounded and soon the hallway was filled with students on their way their respective classes. It was time for the school day to start. 'Here we go' Ginny thought to herself and made her way to her first class.

A/N: sorry that it took me so long to post, my internet was down and I just recently got it back p and running. Also, about the multiple chapter alerts, I made some editing mistakes that I needed to fix. Thanks for reading and please review and tell me what you think so far!


	4. BellaDonna

How To Kill An Angel: Chapter 4

The day's classes went smoothly. Surprisingly, no one mentioned the scene at breakfast and Ginny was happy for it, she really didn't feel like explaining to everyone why she would dare treat the Boy-Who-Lived the way she did. Ginny knew that no one would ever believe that Harry Potter would do anything that was less than perfect. He had saved the world; therefore he could do no wrong. It was pathetic really, the way all of these people doted on him as if he were Merlin himself. Ginny knew that she used to be one of them; she used to idolize Harry as if he were a white knight that had come to rescue her from the monster in her head. Then he decided to become her waking nightmare, so much like the one he had saved her from five years ago that it was truly frightening. He became the monster, So consumed withrage and hate that he was barely human anymore, a shell of the person he used to be. And everyone was blind to it. Well, almost everyone.

Ginny sat in Divination class, staring off into space, thinking to herself. Which was usually the case in divination, it was always either stare off into space or take a nap, and Ginny had way too much on her mind to sleep. Like, why Harry had become like this, and what she was going to do about it. Ginny figured that Harry had been a lot different after the war, everyone had. Everyone had gone through their share of grief and loss. War was never an easy thing to deal with; it changes people, sometimes for the better allowing them to grow, and sometimes for the worse. Harry had definitely changed for the worse, he became just like Tom, cold and cruel, just like the monster he had 'selflessly' saved the world from.

Ginny looked up at the clock on the wall, the lesson was almost over and then they would break for lunch. She decidedly was planning on skipping it. The last thing that she wanted right now was to have another run-in with Harry.

_**((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**_

_**Harry's POV:**_

**_((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((_**

'How could she do this to me?' Harry thought to himself, 'I mean, I'm Harry fucking Potter! No one does this to me!' He was absolutely seething now. Ginny had made a fool of him right in front of everyone. Now, he was going to make her pay for what she had done. This would never have happened if Ginny had simply just given him what he wanted. What right did she have to tell him how to treat her anyway? He had saved the bloody world for Merlin's sake! He could treat her however the hell he wanted! She was nothing without him. Nothing. Soon she would see that.

'Now, what is my worthless girlfriends' punishment going to be?'

A prickling sensation went down the back of Harry's neck and he turned around to see Malfoy watching him with his usual look of unadulterated hatred, but if it was even possible his look held more venom the normal. 'Fucking Malfoy!' The bastard had actually given him detention. No one but him, since he had saved the world, would dare to give HIM detention. He would surelyhave to speak with Dumbledore about this. He should never have made Head Boy!

"Mr. Potter, I asked you a question. If you had been listening to me instead of daydreaming then you would be able to tell me the many uses for fire fox thistle." Came the oily voice of Professor Snape snapping Harry out of his thoughts.

"Ummm…"

"That's what I thought. Potter, I am to have a twelve page report on Fire Fox Thistle on my desk first thing tomorrow morning. Since you will not be attending Quidditch practice this evening, you won't have any excuses not to do it."

"Of course,Professor." Harry said politely. 'Bloody bastards!' he thought with venom.

The bell sounded, signaling the end of class and the students shuffled out like a herd of sheep off to their next class. All but Malfoy that is. He had been selected to be Snape's aid for the Sixth year class. 'Big surprise there!' Harry thought sarcastically as he too left the class room.

_**((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**_

_**Now, On with our Story… Normal POV**_

_**))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**_

Ginny was pulled out of her thoughts as the bell rang out. She collected her things and left for Potions. As she walked into the cold dungeon classroom she noticed that it wasn't Professor Snape that sat at the teacher's desk, but Draco. 'This should be interesting.' Ginny thought as she took her seat.

Draco stood as the last student took his seat and walked to the front of the rows of tables. His demeanor was cold and seeming to demand attention. He swept his cold gaze across the room taking in all of the sixth years, with his trademark smirk firmly in place, his look softened ever-so-slightly and for the briefest of moments as it rested on Ginny before going cold once more, almost as if it had never softened at all.

"Professor Snape has asked me to act in his absence as potions teacher for today, I trust you will all give me the same courtesy as you would him, for he has given me unlimited authority to act as I see fit and punish those who do not give me the proper respect." Draco allowed the student's time to properly take in the weight and meaning of his words before continuing, "Now, can someone tell me some of the uses for Nightshade?" Ginny raised her hand.

"Miss Weasley?"

"Most people know that Deadly Nightshade, also known as Belladonna, is a poison, even the slightest dose can kill you if not prepared right. It is also used in medical potions to cure certain sicknesses, such as whooping cough, it also dilates the pupils of the eyes and is used to check for lingering curses. Nightshade is also used to exercise unwanted ghosts, though the ritual for doing so is extremely complicated."

Draco looked mildly surprised, though he covered it easily. He decided that he would see how much she knew. "Can you tell me about how Nightshade is to be stored?"

"Nightshade is to be kept in a jar in a damp dark place after it is harvested to keep its berries fresh. Also it is generally kept with Onyx to keep its potency."

"Impressive. Now, everyone turn to page 276 of your potions book and quietly read the chapter on Nightshade." The soft sound of pages turning filled the air of the small dungeon classroom.

Before too long the bell sounded signaling the end of class, the students hurried out eager to leave the cold dungeon class room. Ginny collected her things and made for the door.

"Miss Weasley, could I see you in Professor Snape's Office?" Draco's cold voice effectively stopped her exit. The last student shuffled out obviously not wanting to witness the latest Malfoy/Weasley shouting match. They were, after all, legendary.

"Sure." She walked with him to the back of the class room and into Snape's office. Once inside

Draco's cold demeanor relaxed and he turned to her with a concerned look.

"How are you?"

"I'm surviving, not to worry." she answered simply. Draco looked skeptical at this. He walked around the desk to check that no one was about before continuing. "So, how are your injuries?"

"Better. Thanks." she said with a smile, which earned her a smile in return. Ginny couldn't help but to be mildly surprised at his smiling, after all, she had known Draco Malfoy for six years now and up until just recently she had never once seen him be anything but cruel and cold, especially to her, But now his smile was warm and inviting. It was going to take her a while to get used to the new Draco, but she had a feeling that it wouldn't be too difficult, seeing as he was the only other person who saw Harry for who he truly was and not as the hero everyone else saw him as.

"Well, just so you know, Snape has assigned Potter an essay, so along with detention he should be busy tonight. So that will give you tonight at least to not worry if he is lurking around the corner, but we do need to come up with a plan to keep you safe."

"We?"

"Would you prefer to do this alone?" he asked raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow at her, his lips forming into his trademark smirk. Though this time, it held no malice it was just simply teasing her.

"No." Ginny answered quickly. "I'm just not used to the help is all…" she trailed off. Draco placed his hands on her shoulders and a shockwave of electricity pulsed through her skin 'what in the world is that about' she thought to herself, she dismissed it as a trick of the mind and brought her eyes up to his. His face was a picture of dead seriousness.

"Ginny, you have to understand that my helping you cannot be public knowledge. We are supposed to be enemies and it would be best if it remained that way in the eyes of everyone but us. It would cause a stir that wouldn't be good for either of us. Both of our families would go ballistic and that would be bad. Right now I think that we should still act as if we hate each other. Don't you agree?" At Ginny's nod he continued "Now, if anyone asks why you stayed behind, tell them that I gave you detention for being a know-it-all in class today. Which by the way, how did you know so much about nightshade?"

Ginny shrugged. "I guess I like herbs." Draco simply chuckled. "Well, I must be going. And don't worry, I won't be spouting off about your helping me to anyone, I know that it wouldn't be a good idea. Plus, my brothers would murder you and then they would kill me too." she laughed trying to lighten the serious mood.

"I highly doubt that, well, I doubt they would kill you that is. Anyway, meet me in the room of requirement tonight and we will formulate a plan to get Potter to leave you alone."

"Sounds good. See you tonight then." With that she walked out of the room.


	5. AN Please read!

A/N

Dear readers,

As you know I am having serious problems with writers block, I have decided to completely rewrite what I have done so far. Some of the plotlines I have set aren't working and I am going to try and find a way to fix it. I hope that you understand and thank you for all of your support. I will hopefully have the new revised chapters up soon and I hope that the story will go a lot smoother from now on. Please be patient with me, this is my first posted Fiction. I also have another story that I have been working on during my writers block with 'How To Kill An Angel'. It's called 'She Wanted To Cry', for lack of a better title as of yet. I have chapter one already written, do you guys want me to post it? It's unfinished and unrefined right now but if you want me to post it, just ask and I will do so.

Thanks again for all of your patience and your lovely reviews

~FallenSidhe


End file.
